Never Let Me Go
by roxyhoney
Summary: Bonnie has been diagnosed with an illness, and Damon wants her to continue to fight for her children and for him. Au/Ah


**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is just a little one-shot until I update my other fics. This thought came to my head and I wanted to share it with you all! I hope you all enjoy! xoxo**

**No copyright intended.**

* * *

His eyes never left her smiling form, and neither did the pain behind them, as he watched her engage in conversation with her best friends. Usually every time she smiled or laughed, it made the same joyous emotion cross his features, but not now…. Not anymore.

And the two beautiful two year old fraternal twins sitting on her lap, smiling and cooing, not knowing the truth as to why their mother was in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm, made him feel like breaking down. But he couldn't. For her… he wouldn't.

Bonnie Bennett had been Damon Salvatore's best friend for over ten years and he held her above everything and everyone in his life. So, when he found out that she had stage 4 metastatic melanoma that had eventually spread to her brain and kidney's, his whole life felt as if it were meaningless.

Her eyes caught his briefly, pulling him out of his thoughts, and in that moment he saw it; saw the small amount of melancholy cross her features. Damon knew that no one else did, because she kept her laughter stable; but he could see that the gleam in her eyes was no longer there. And it killed him.

"And when you get out of here, we are definitely going to take little Abigail and Lucas to Disney World." Caroline smiled, as she tickled under Abigail's and Lukas's chin, causing them to giggle. "But before then we are going to treat mommy to a makeover and some non-hospital gowns."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at one of her best friend's, "Thanks Care."

She had to admit that all of her friends showing up before her surgery brought her a small amount of calm, especially Damon bringing her children. She would never admit to everyone in the room that all she wanted to do was go home and cry. The doctors told her a year ago that she had only six months to live, but with countless surgeries she was able to buy six more months. But now, the cancer had spread to her brain and kidneys, and for some reason she felt that this would be the last surgery she would have. It would either heal her or….

She couldn't even think of it right now.

"Soon, Abby and Luke are going to have another playmate." Bonnie said looking at Caroline's round stomach of 8 months.

Caroline softly touched her stomach, "Yes, and he's been kicking like crazy."

"That's my little Nik Junior, already a champ in the womb." Klaus Mikaelson said, kissing his wife's cheek.

Even though Caroline held a smile plastered to her lips, she still rolled her eyes, "And you're still insane if you think he will be a Nik _Junior_."

"Yeah brother," Rebekah agreed. "He's going to sound like that Cartoon Channel." She as well as her husband Matt Donavan laughed, receiving a glare from Klaus.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. It diverted her attention away from what would be happening soon.

Even though everyone was smiling and laughing, Damon rolled his eyes. He wanted his alone time with Bonnie, Abby and Luke. And he was about to kick everyone out, until his brother and Elena walked through the door.

Elena grabbed Bonnie into a hug, "I'm so sorry we're late. Our flight just landed and we rushed over here as fast as we could."

"Yeah," Stefan said, giving Bonnie a kiss on her forehead, "Elena cussed out the Taxi driver the whole way over here."

"I believe it." Bonnie grinned.

They all indulged in conversation for another hour, until Bonnie's doctor entered and said, "Alright guys, we have to get Bonnie prepped in thirty minutes." That was her way of telling everyone to say their goodbyes.

And it was really hard for all of them to keep the tears from forming. They may have been laughing and joking around, but it was all for Bonnie's sake. They knew she didn't like to be emotional and they were just as scared as she was.

"I love you, Bonnie. When you get out of here you and your beautiful babies are coming to stay with us for a while in Italy." Elena said, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

After Stefan kissed her forehead, he walked out of her room and held his wife in his arms, as the tears fell from both of their eyes.

Rebekah was next in giving Bonnie a hug, "Don't worry when you get out of here _I_ will take you for a makeover and shopping. Caroline doesn't have that great of taste." She joked, receiving a playful glare from Caroline.

It caused Bonnie to laugh a bit. Matt then gave her a hug, "I love you, Bons. Hurry up and get out of here so I can whoop you in the Wii again." He winked.

"In your dreams, Donovan."

When Rebekah and Matt walked out, they broke down as well, not believing that this was real…. That Bonnie could die.

Caroline couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes as she held on to Bonnie, "I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too, Caroline." She then noticed the tears. "Don't do that."

"It's the baby hormones." She lied and kissed her cheek.

Walking out of the room, Caroline sat down near her friends and let the tears fall as well.

"Well, Ms. Bennett, when you get out of here, Caroline and I will have to introduce you to some real men. My brother Kol has always had a crush on you." He winked, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and gaining a glare from Damon. If looks could kill.

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle. Klaus and Damon were always bickering at one another, almost like an old married couple. So, she knew that Klaus's comment was only to get under Damon's skin.

"Klaus? Could you wait a moment before you leave?" Bonnie asked, softly.

He nodded, and Damon rolled his eyes yet again, until he witnessed what happened next.

Bonnie pulled her children into her arms, "I love you both so much; more than anything in this world. You may not remember me telling you this, but I want you both to always watch out for one another and look out for all your aunts and uncles that were in this room; especially daddy Damon."

Abby and Luke giggled at the mention of Damon; their father figure. They loved him and even though Damon wasn't their biological father, their first words were daddy and they were directed towards him, and he loved them as if they were his own. And definitely spoiled them like crazy.

She hugged them one last time, and kissed them on their forehead, "I love you both."

"Love you, mama." They both said, simultaneously. It wasn't uncommon for them to do that at times.

Bonnie then looked at Klaus, "Could you take them with you to the waiting room, I want to talk to Damon for a moment."

"Of course." He said, putting them in their stroller, and rolling them out. A few tears left his eyes as he made his way out of the room.

Damon still stood by the door, staring at her, as Klaus left them alone.

"You've been standing over there for two hours just staring, it's not because I have cancer is it?" she tried joking, forcing a smile onto her face.

"That's not funny." His voice croaked a bit, trying his best not to break down.

"I know but I need to laugh, because if I don't laugh, I'll cry. And if I cry, I won't be able to stop." Her voice now shaky and the tears were forming.

Damon made his way over to her and sat down on her bed in front of her. He gently stroked her cheek, letting her soft skin caress his fingers. He then glided his hands through her hair, and gently pulled the wig off that she wore every day to hide what she thought was ugly, but a master piece to him.

He didn't care that she was bald, because to him she would always be his beautiful Bonnie Marie Bennett.

And that was when the tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry… you're going to be okay." He assured her, pulling her into his embrace, where she felt weightless and safe.

Bonnie's eyes then connected with Damon's, "Take care of them for me. Please. They already think of you as their father. So please, take care of them. "

"I am going to take care of them. I will be there right along with you taking care of _our_ children." He said, the tears now visible in his eyes. He always referred to Abby and Luke as his kids, even before they were born. That bastard Ben, who got Bonnie pregnant and then left her for another woman while she was three months; after beating him to a pulp, he vowed to take care and raise them as his own.

"I don't want to leave them, but I'm so tired Damon. I am so tired of all the surgeries of all the chemo. And I'm a fighter. I want to stay here, but I'm just so worn out." She cried, "Please don't let my children forget me."

"Bonnie, you are not dying today. You may be tired, but we Salvatore's are fighters. We always have been… we always will be."

Bonnie definitely didn't miss the part where he said, 'We Salvatore's.' And when he pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket, her face that was now pale with all of the treatment bestowed upon her, grew even paler.

"Damon, what are you doing?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and I was going to wait until after your surgery, but I think now would be better so you can have even more reason to fight."

More tears escaped Bonnie's eyes.

She and Damon had been through so much together. They grew up not getting along, to becoming best friends, to becoming more than that, to breaking up and remaining friends and each finding someone new, and even to Damon cheating on his fiancé with Bonnie. But that was another story for another time. They had been through the laughs, the tears, the bickering, the downright hatred of one another, and to falling in love to the point that it was almost painful.

"Now, you're going to marry me, whether you like it or not. I'm not taking no for an answer." He smiled through the tears.

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle, "There's the Damon I know and love. So, commanding." And she loved him, and of course she would marry him.

He slid the beautiful emerald ring, that matched her eyes, onto her left ring finger, and kissed her with enough passion that took both of their breaths away.

"You know I can't keep this on in surgery."

"I know, but you can take it off in there, and I'll put it back on you when you come out."

He then climbed into the hospital bed beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Half his body was off the bed, but he didn't care because he needed to hold her. He needed this moment.

A few minutes passed, and the tears ceased a bit from both of their eyes, "Do you believe in soulmates, Damon?"

"I didn't until I met you."

The tears were back in her eyes again and she couldn't bring herself to care. "You know Rebekah and Caroline are going to be fighting on who gets to plan the wedding."

Damon could see it now. It wouldn't be his and Bonnie's wedding, it would be Caroline's and Rebekah's wedding s all over again. They were such bridezillas at their own wedding that their husbands almost called it off.

"Maybe we don't have to invite them." Then he thought about it for a moment, "Now that I think about it, they would probably kill us….."

Before he could say anything else, Bonnie's heart monitor went off.

"Bonnie? Bonnie?!" He stood out of her bed, and everything after that happened in slow motion. The doctor's coming in, telling him to step back and them using the crash cart several times, trying to bring her back. He could even hear Abby and Luke crying outside with their friends, feeling that their mother was in trouble.

And before he could process anything else, all he could hear was the long beep of her heart monitor going flat line as one of her doctors called time of death.

"No. You have to do something! You have to take her into surgery. Keep trying, damnit! Keep trying!" he yelled, at no one in particular. "Oh, God, please…."

"I'm so sorry, sir." The female doctor, who used the crash cart said, "There's nothing more than we can do."

"Please… you have too," He cried, "Please…."

"We'll give you some time to say goodbye." She said, trying to let tears escape her eyes. She had been Bonnie's doctor for two years, trying to help her fight her cancer, and losing her to the battle made her feel numb.

Damon was grateful that the doctors left him alone with her for a while. He then dropped to his knees and entangled his hand with hers that held the ring he not too long ago placed on her finger, and rested his head on her chest.

All he could do was cry. His Bonnie was gone. How could he go on? He knew he would take care of Abigail and Lukas, but his plans were to have her beside him.

He then kissed her lips, and whispered, "I love you, Bonnie. And your kids will remember you. I will never let them forget." And then he continued to weep.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I did use the metastatic melanoma from Grey's Anatomy when Izzie got cancer in season 5.**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this until I update my other fics! Please review & tell me what you think =) xoxo**


End file.
